That Summer
by wcarolina
Summary: Its finally Summer, and Troy and Gabriella find themselves taking a special interest in each other, but its hard to build a relationship during the summer, is it just a fling, or the real thing?


_Disclaimer; I don't own anything._

The newly hot Summer air blew in the brunettes face, causing her to sigh as she looked over at to the lake. The girl adjusted herself on the uncomfortable bench that she had been sitting on for the past hour. She was bored out of her wits but excited to finally be back. Down here it all seemed so calm, it almost made her forget everything that was going on at home. The girl lifted her hand up and ran her hand through her silky waves as her sun-kissed skin glistened in the sunlight. She watched as a black BMW slowly made its way up the gravel road heading towards her. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that this was it, she reminded herself that this is what she had wanted. A middle-aged women got out of the car and immediately smiled at the gorgeous Latina in front of her.

Gabriella Montez didn't want to admit that she was nervous, but as she watched her Aunt get out of the car and look at her for the first time in five years she realized that she couldn't not be nervous. She didn't know how her Aunt would react once she told her what had been going on at home. The week after school had gotten out, Gabriella realized that she couldn't be at home with all drama and stress that had been put on her family in the last year, so she called up her Aunt telling her that she wanted to visit her, and here she was a week later in Kansas already sweating her ass off, as she finally realized how much different Kansas was from New York. Gabriella used to come up here every summer when she was little, and she had loved it, but by the time she hit age thirteen her Dad decided that it would be best for her to stay home, but of course Gabriella couldn't fight it, because her Dad took everything that was good in her life away from her.

"Hi.." The women started.

"Hey," She responded looking down at the ground awkwardly before looking back up. Her Aunt slowly made her way over to the seventeen year old girl with open arms and they hugged for a short minute before pulling away. Eve had always been her favorite Aunt.

"Ohmygosh, I used to hate people that said this but I cant believe how much you've grown!" Eve exclaimed shaking her shoulders gently. Gabriella giggled softly rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, its definitely been a while, the last time you saw me was when I was like twelve," Gabriella reminded her smiling.

"Well that makes me feel like a million years old," Eve laughed as she grabbed her bags and started putting them into the trunk of the BMW. "So, this Summer should be fun, there were always a lot of kids up here. What are we going for this Summer, a boyfriend? a tan, although you've always had your Mom's naturally gorgeous tan skin that I always envied.."

"I just want to be normal again, Even if it is only for a few months," Gabriella answered sighing as she thought about her family. She had no idea what she would have done if Eve had said no, and she would have had to stay at home in New York, with all the stuff about her family going around. Everyone treated her different ever since the stuff about her family had come out, and Gabriella was sick of it. Everywhere she went there were Paparazzi following her every move, asking her questions about her Father that even she didn't know the answer to. Gabriella was just glad to finally be away from it all.

Eve nodded understandingly as they climbed into the BMW and drove off, the dust swirling up behind them.

"Its so good to see you sweetie!" Eve gushed as they drove along the gravel road.

"You too Aunt Eve," She responded quietly she looked out the window quickly suddenly taking a special interest in the dull trees that surrounded them.

Now Eve knew that she rarely saw her niece, but she could already tell that there was something that Gabriella did not want to tell her, usually she was bold and outgoing when they were together, but now as Eve watched her neice continually fidget with her seat belt and not say a word she couldn't help but play the concerned Aunt role.

"Everything okay hon?" Eve asked concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, every thing's fine, I'm, -- uh just tired,"

"Well were almost home, so you can get some rest once we get there," Eve said focusing on the road ahead of her. The rest of the ride was full of silence, and when they finally pulled up to Eve's lake house Gabriella was sound asleep.

"Gabriella," Eve cooed gently as she finally took a good look at her, Eve hadn't seen her in about five years and she had definitely grown she was gorgeous no doubt, but something was just so off. Eve could see the pain that was in her eyes, and she was going to find out what it was if it killed her she knew that living in a house with Jimmy Montez was definitely not going to help the situation, her brother was vicious and it hurt her to see Gabriella so broken

Gabriella stirred before her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Gabriella grinned sheepishly.

Eve chuckled "That's quite alright, I want you to get at least a little rest here, you'll probably be out partying all night," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Oh, most definitely,"

"Well Im going to go inside and fix a snack for you, can you get your back then come inside?" Eve said as she climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, that's cool," Gabriella replied climbing out of the car and venturing to the trunk of the car.

* * *

"Your Father and I are going through a thing, a your Father has to pull his head out of his ass thing" Lucille Bolton said as she carried a bag of groceries through the front door of their Summer house with Troy following closely behind her rolling his gorgeous cerulean eyes at his Mom. She had been saying that exact same line for the past month. His Mom liked to tell everybody that everything was fine, when in fact it wasn't. It was far from fine and Lucille still believed that Jack Bolton was still coming up to the Lake, when Troy knew that it was probably the furthest thing from his Dad's mind, who was back at home in LA, most likely screwing his co-worker. Troy used to love to spend time with his Dad, he used to love how every Summer his family would come up to the Lake to spend quality time together. Lately there hadn't been any quality time spent together, Lately meaning since last Summer, But Troy was determined to make this Summer a good one, because it was the last Summer before he went off to College, and then follow in his Father's footsteps which is exactly what Troy didn't want to do.

"So, remind me again why I had to come up here, I'm fifteen Mom I do have a life you know?" Troy's younger sister Isabelle exclaimed dramatically brushing past Troy while taking off her Gucci sunglasses to glare at her Mom. Lucille sighed heavily rolling her eyes at her over dramatic daughter.

"Iz, We've been over this, I want this Summer to be about the three of us, if your Father's not going to be with us then so be it, were going to make this Summer last, I'm saying this to both of you, not just you Iz," Lucille directed her eyes at Troy as she finished "This is the Summer where you can get refocused Troy, get back on track and prepare for College, I know that your Father's proud that your going to Duke, He really wanted this for you Troy,"

"Pretty sure he doesn't give a damn about what I do," Troy seethed as he walked away slamming the door on the way out.

Troy had always hated when his Mom would put on the 'Your Dad cares about you' lecture, because he knew for a fact that his Dad had stopped caring the moment he had decided to have an affair with another women. He felt his blood start to boil up as he thought about how his Dad basically screwed over his family. The past year Troy had been under so much stress and pressure because of his Dad, Jack wanted him to be the best, and Troy couldn't always be that, but Jack just kept pushing him until Troy just realized that he couldn't it anymore, he couldn't be the 'model child,' or the 'basketball superstar' He knew he was more than good at basketball, but Troy had no passion anymore whatsoever,As Troy turned the corner he stopped short when he found himself looking at a gorgeous brunette with tan skin struggling to get her suitcase out of the trunk of the black BMW. His whole body calmed down,he had never seen her here before and honestly was amazed at how sexy the girl looked when she was frustrated. Before he realized it, he found himself running up the driveway to help her. When he reached her he noticed that she looked even more gorgeous up close. Her hair was a dark brunette that flowed down her back in soft waves, her tan skin was practically glowing, she barely had any make-up on, but she still looked perfect, which was hard for some girls to pull off. she was slightly shorter than him but not by a lot. She seemed perfect to Troy. Dark Mocha met Ocean Blue and Troy knew that there was no going back.

He was already in love.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked sweetly in a tone that he knew girls loved.

Troy had definitely had his fair share of girls, but he had never been this nervous around other girls, and as he continued to look at the girl in front of him he immediately got butterfly's, and he immediately cursed his insides for reacting that way.

"Yeah, actually thanks," The girl giggled shyly as she smiled at him.

God even her laugh was adorable Troy thought as he took the suitcase out of the car.

"By the way I'm Gabriella, Eve's my aunt,"

"Im Troy," He replied reaching his hand out to shake hers, and the moment their hands connected they both felt the friction that went off, and Troy discovered that he loved feeling the warmth of her hand, and he was suddenly very interested in how this summer would turn out.

"Gabriella," She said again smiling as they shook hands.

"Covered that," Troy smirked.

"Right," She smiled and looked down blushing and her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. Troy chuckled, he felt like he could just stare at her all day, she was just that adorable.

"Well, I live just across the street, ya know so if you ever need anything, I do more than just lift heavy stuff," Troy informed her not realizing that they were still shaking each others hand.

"Bet you do," Gabriella replied smirking as she let go of Troy's warm hand. "So are you going to that barbecue thing tonight, Eve told me about it,"

"Well, I guess that I could swing by there if you _really_ want me to,"

"Well, I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind seeing you again.." She flirted.

"Then I guess that I wouldn't mind seeing you either," Troy said flirting back. "So, Ill see you there?" He finished as he walked backwards down the driveway.

"Yeah," She replied giggling as she watched him bump into a fake plant that was sitting there. "Damn plant," He said as he struggled to get himself untangled from it. 'Great, real smooth Troy' He thought as he looked at her gorgeous face that was trying hard not to laugh at his struggle.

* * *

As Gabriella sat on top of the bench at the barbecue she couldn't help but think of Troy, she had never been obsessed with a guy, but whenever she thought of Troy, she couldn't help but smile and get a rush inside of her, Troy seemed like the perfect guy, he was sweet, sexy, nice, funny, did she mention sexy? But Gabriella didn't wanna get her hopes up to soon, she had only met him once and for all she knew he could be a complete dick, or already have a girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm Sienna," a skinny girl with dark brown hair and gorgeous eyes said confidently as she sat down by Gabriella randomly and grabbed her hand shaking it quickly "I'm the cool one, and over their that's my step-sister Tinsley aka princess" She continued pointing to the gorgeous blond girl with wavy hair sitting across the lawn texting.

"And that's my step-mom Cary, aka Susie Sunshine," Gabriella giggled slightly at the girl, Gabriella could already tell that her and Sienna were going to be good friends, she loved how Sienna was so straightforward, Gabriella thought that she was done, but Sienna just kept talking.

"...And that's my dad, John, and the blond is Lucille Bolton aka the socialite with the perfect life," Sienna laughed rolling her eyes. Gabriella laughed along with her for a moment before replying.

"So do you come up here often?"

"If you call often every summer since I was born, then yes often" Sienna laughed.

"Hey," a new voice said, Gabriella turned to see a awkward boy with a popped collar trying to look suave as he made his way to Gabriella, but failed miserably as a bug flew in his face and he screamed before finally settling down next to Gabriella blushing.

"..And this is my brother Andrew," Sienna said rolling her eyes at her awkward brother. Andrew cleared his throat before replying "Drew,"

"Sorry, Drew?" Sienna shot a weird look at her brother.

"Yeah, I'm going by Drew this summer, Drew's cool," Andrew said in a duh tone.

"Righhhhhhht," Sienna replied.

Gabriella laughed at the both of them, she had never seen a brother and sister act this way towards each other, her brother had always kept his distance from Gabriella, and they never paid much attention to each other, but now seeing how Sienna and 'Drew' acted towards each other she realized that she wished her brother and her could have had a relationship like that.

"Aka the dork," Sienna whispered quietly as Andrew glared at her from his spot next to Gabriella. Andrew laughed sarcastically "Thanks, I appreciate that sis, I'm just laughing on the inside,"

Gabriella decided that this was her chance to interrupt "Im Gabriella," She shook Andrew's hand quickly before letting go.

"Aka,the mysterious new girl," Sienna put in leaning her head forward "Sorry, I like labels, its my _thing, _What's your thing?" Sienna asked perkily.

"Um....I don't know, I don't really have a _thing_" Gabriella responded looking at Sienna weirdly.

"Well by the end of this summer I'll make sure that you have a thing," Sienna exclaimed, Gabriella laughed before glancing up to see Troy making his way down the hill to the barbecue.

"Ah, the crowned prince," Sienna said as she followed Gabriella's gaze "Everyone here loves him,"

Gabriella's insides turned to mush as she looked at how sexy he looked in his blue polo and shorts that showed off his tan nicely. Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she watched him greet the adults before meeting her eyes. He smirked slightly when all the sudden Gabriella say a overly perky blond jump into his arms Troy looked surprised for a minute but as soon as he saw who it was Gabriella felt her heart twist painfully as she watched him laugh slightly before kissing the blonds cheek. Jealousy ran through her veins as she watched them finally break apart before starting up a conversation that she couldn't hear due to the fact that she was all the way across the lawn.

Gabriella was so focused on the fact that the blond that he had been hugging earlier was probably his girlfriend to realize that he was walking over to them.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said smiling at her, showing off his signature smile. Sienna looked at her questioningly as if asking her with her eyes why the famous Troy Bolton was talking to her.

"Hey," Gabriella replied smiling brightly. "You came,"

"Well, duh you told me you wanted me here and of course I have to obey your orders," He teased.

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes "Well, you didn't _have _to come, I mean I wouldn't have beat you up or anything," She said

"Yeah, because I would have been sooo afraid of you," He responded sarcastically.

"Obviously, I can be very intimidating at times,"

Troy raised his eyebrows questioningly "Oh really?"

"Mhhhhhhhm,"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that Gabs,"

Gabriella's heart fluttered at the sound of the nickname he had just given her.

"So, would you like to do the honor of getting a hot dog with me?" Troy asked smirking as he shifted onto his other foot expectantly.

"Sure," She felt herself saying. She felt like she would do anything that he wanted her to, he was just that hypnotizing.

* * *

As the night grew on Gabriella felt herself opening up to Troy so fast that it almost made her scared. Gabriella realized that Troy was one of the easiest people in the world to talk to, no wonder everyone loved him she thought, he was so sweet and perfect, but definitely no match for her, Gabriella believed that she didn't deserve him, which was far from the contrary.

So here they were sitting in the back of his pickup truck looking up at the stars. Troy had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist as she snuggled deeper into his chest. She didn't know why but whenever she was with Troy she felt safe, like she knew that he would never hurt her.

"Are you cold?" He asked whispering huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmm, a little," She replied her eyes fluttering as she fought back sleep, it was almost midnight and she had had a long day. Troy gently lifted one arm from her waist and searched around for a blanket once he found it he lifted it over them as soon as he was done Gabriella reached behind her and grabbed his hand again and put it where it had been before. Troy smiled in the darkness he gently kissed her hair inhaling the scent of her sweet smelling shampoo.

"Isn't it funny that we just met today, and were already so close?" Gabriella murmured in the darkness.

"Your so easy to be with," Troy responded "Your amazing,"

Gabriella giggled softly as she traced designs on his hands that were wrapped tightly around her.

"Its so peaceful here," She whispered.

"I know, I love it its the once place where I can get away from everybody and just think," He replied honestly.

"Troy _thinks_?" Gabriella asked sarcastically as if it were the most impossibly thing in the world.

"Hey, watch it Montez," Troy chuckled as he started to tickle her, he loved when he got to hear her sweet honey laugh she sounded like a angel.

"Troy...Troy--stop, Troy." Gabriella laughed hysterically when she felt his hands tickle her. "Your no fun," Troy exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah, how would you like me to tickle you until you die?"

"Try me," He challenged. Gabriella looked at him for a moment before lunging at him tickling him everywhere.

"Oh, shit" Troy laughed trying to dodge her but failing miserably as she landed on top of him trying to find where he was most ticklish. Gabriella finally stopped tickling him and realized that she was on top of him, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. Their eyes connected and they leaned in.

The moment there lips touched they knew there was no going back. Troy licked her bottom lip and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth as there tongues battled for dominance, Gabriella let out a low moan, although the pleasure was short lasted as she quickly came back to reality and realized that she shouldn't be doing this, she didn't even know him, well at least not very well, and before she knew it she had put her hand on his chest causing them to disconnect there lips as she stood up and grabbed her jacket,"

Troy blinked confused "Gabriella?" he asked as hurt crossed over his gorgeous features.

"I-I have to go," She stuttered as she got out of the pickup truck cursing herself as she was such idiot, she just left him there, when she had basically led him on the whole day! He was probably never going to talk to her again and she didn't blame him, God she was such a bitch this is exactly what she didn't want to happen. It was her first day here, and she was already messing things up. The worst part was, is that she liked him, a lot. She had never had many boyfriends in the past and she was afraid that if she put herself out there, she would just end up getting hurt, and she did not want that to happen especially with someone like Troy.

When she reached her Aunts house she quietly opened the door not wanting to get into trouble, it was almost 12:30.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ," Her Aunt exclaimed her hands on her hips as she glared at Gabriella "Where have you been,"

"I-Uh, I was with Troy," She replied in a weak voice. Eve let out a sigh of relief and then she looked surprised. "You already met Troy?"

"Um, Yeah he helped me with my bags earlier and then we hung out after the barbecue,"

"Just you two, alone?" Eve asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Sorry Eve I-,"

"Nonsense honey at least you were with a sweet boy like Troy,"

"Yeah, well I already ruined it," Gabriella sighed looking down, Eve looked at her curiously before asking "How?"

"Well we were just laying there looking at the stars and just talking, then the next moment we were kissing, and I pulled away and I basically just ran away Eve!" Gabriella exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

Eve smiled as she watched her niece dramatically exclaimed what had happened. "And now he's never going to talk to me again!" She continued.

"Oh, sweetheart Im sure that he was just confused, but Troy's a nice boy, if he really likes you he'll realize that it was just to soon for you I mean you just met him today, he's not just going to give up on you, trust me Troy comes to me for everything he's a great guy,"

As Gabriella listened to her Aunt, she mentally kicked herself again for pulling away her Aunt talked so highly of Troy 'He's a great guy' that made her even more guiltier.

"Come here darling," Eve said opening her arms up for Gabriella, and as Gabriella walked into her Aunts arms she realized that this was the only sign of love that an adult has ever given her. Her parents wanted nothing to do with her, and her parents never hugged her or tried to make her feel better in any way, they just stayed out of her life, and that was the way that she liked it but when she hugged her Aunt she realized that she really did want someone to care about her more than anything and if it wasn't going to be her parents, then to hell with them. She stayed in her Aunts arms for a couple minutes before pulling away and smiling.

"Thanks Eve," but those simply words meant so much more and Eve knew it.

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.. please(:**


End file.
